Trouble Twins
by FANFREAKTION
Summary: Basically Now You See Me with a 5th Horseman. Join the character in their journey. May go off from movie a little but will include all major points.
1. Chapter 1

Now You See Me

Main Characters/Ages:

J. Daniel Atlas/27

Henley Reeves/26

Merritt McKinney/42

Jack Wilder/19

Olivia Brenner/19

Daniel's Pov:

Henley, Merritt, and I were arguing when we heard a single pair of footsteps coming up the stairs but two voices.

"Please Jackie! If needed can I do the catchphrase?"

"No Liv I wanna do it. You did it last week when we broke into that chick's apartment."

"Fine, you win Jack."

One of the voices was female and the other was male but we knew that guy's name was Jack and her name was Liv or something. When the footsteps stopped I turned around to greet them. The girl was on the guy's back with her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist. When they look at us their eyes went gigantic.

"No way. J. Daniel Atlas, Henley Reeves, and Merritt McKinney." I looked at Merritt and Henley and their eyes were huge too. We weren't freaked out that people knew who we were. We were freaked out by the way they said that word for word, together.

The girl slid off of the guy's back and now that I got a look at the both of them side by side, it was strange. They both had dark brown hair, his was short and spiked, hers was long and curly, black boots, black skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, a black leather jacket, and a purple tied bracelet around their left wrists.

Merritt decided to break the awkward silence and hold up his tarot card. "Did you two get one of these?"

They both nodded and used their right hand to start reaching into their back pocket to get it before I yelled out.

"STOP THAT!"

Henley started laughing at me, and not long after Merritt joined in too. The two teenagers who have not really been given a chance to introduce themselves just glance at each other in perfect time.

Liv interrupts. "Is there a problem that we don't know about?"

Henley stops long enough to clear up the confusion. "I just think Danny Boy here is a little jealous of you two..."

Jack and Liv both raise only their right eyebrow and say, "Why would J. Daniel Atlas be jealous of us?" while pointing back and forth between the two them with their left hand.

This just causes Merritt to laugh even harder. Hard enough he grabbed my shoulder to steady himself. "You two crack me up. I like you. What are your names anyway?"

Liv starts, "Well that gorgeous man is Jack Wilder." This causes him to smirk.

Jack finishes, "And that my lovelies is Olivia Brenner." She smirks the same smirk too.

Henley and Merritt ask at the same time "Are you two dating?" and "You aren't twins?"

Olivia and Jack sigh, turn to face each other, use their right hand, pull out their wallets, then a five dollar bill a piece, then they swap fives before putting their wallets up.

"Dang" Jack started this time, "I wanted" "To make some cash today" Olivia completes. "Bet" They say.

I growl. "I hate you two." Henley slaps my arm. "I love them. They are awesome. Don't you think Merritt?"

"Totally!" He smiles.

"You two need to coordinate sentences. You aren't allowed to speak at the same time. Ever."

I just got a "Whatever Atlas!" from both of them.

This time only Olivia speaks. Thank God. "Is there a reason we are standing in the hallway of a dingy apartment building? Are we waiting on someone or something?"

I sigh "The door's locked."

"Dang you Jack. You knew we were going to need it."

Jack smirks, "No, Nothing's ever locked." He held his right hand palm up and Olivia sets something in it. Within 5 seconds the door is open and we are in.

The 'Twins' walk ahead of me. "You're Welcome!" they call over their shoulder.

Behind me Henley and Merritt are bursting out laughing. Ugh. I hate these kids.


	2. Chapter 2

(After looking at the blueprints)

Henley's Pov:

I'm curious about everyone here so I call for a team meeting. "Everyone come to the study I wanna talk to you guys."

Merritt and Danny come in first followed by the 'Twins' with their arms locked together and in a heated discussion.

"No Jack, you've got it all wrong. The Wolverine is not the best in the X-Men."

"Yes it is Liv. Don't argue with me, I'm right."

Daniel gets aggravated. "Will you two shut up? You have been having this conversation for 34 minutes. We are all sick of it. Quit acting like five years olds before I lock you in a closet."

Jack visibly flinches at that. Everyone notices how pale he gets especially Olivia. She takes his arms, backs him up against the wall and makes him sit before crouching in front of him and whispering things none of us can hear. That doesn't work so she stands up. "You've pushed my hand Jack. I didn't want to do this."

She grabs the bag of gummy bears off the table and shoves three in her mouth. "Countdown. Three. Two. One."

Jack jumps up so fast we flinch. "Liv stop hogging the gummy bears, they're mine too!" He goes to grab one but stops. "What time is it?" He grumbles. Danny spouts off, "Like 6:30, why?"

Jack falls to the floor and pouts. "Dang I'm not allowed to have gummy bears after 5 o'clock or I'll be up all night." He jumps up again with an evil grin. "Idea. You wanna play games Liv? Let's play." He runs into the kitchen and comes out with their Spicy Doritos.

Olivia lunges but Jack blocks the attack. "Jack! Don't you dare eat the Spicy Doritos, those are mine!" By the end of the sentence she is speaking so high pitch and he is smirking so back I am scared. "Just because I can't eat those after 5 doesn't mean you can!" She counters.

"Yes it does Olivia! Those are the rules we set!" Jack crosses his arms and his smirk grows even more. "BOOM!" He yells.

I have to interrupt or else this will go on forever. "Guys sit down! I want to get to know everyone better."

Daniel decides to make a snarky comment, "Why in the world Henley would you want to get to know those to freaks…?" He jesters to Liv and Jack, "Anymore that you would have to," at the same time Jack and Olivia squeal and say "story time!" before liv sits on Jack's lap on the floor.

Merritt laughs. "I love those guys. They are my new best friends." He then calls over to the 'Twins'. "Can I be friends with you two? You are hilarious." They just nod really big like toddlers after being offered candy, which I guess they are.

"Okay, so I'll ask everyone some questions so we can get to know each other better." I am so excited to get to know my new teammates. "I have my gloves that no one is allowed to touch. What is everyone else's?"

We go around in a circle to answer. Merritt say's "My Fedora's". Danny goes with "My socks" which I never really understood. We get to the 'twins' and of course in true fashion they answer together. "Our jackets." But Olivia continues and even Jack looks confused as to where she is going with this. "Or Jack's playing cards. They have super special magic powers."

Olivia has a tear run down her face and Jack wraps his arms around her. She turns and hides her face in his neck. I look toward Daniel and Merritt. Danny looks as confused as I do but Merritt seems to understand.

Jack interrupts our staring contest. "You can tell them Merritt. She doesn't mind." Merritt nods before leading us into another room.

He sighs before beginning. "Their heads are like a horror story. Let's just start with that. It'll be easier if you just ask questions."

I start. "Why can't they have certain things after 5 o'clock?" He just laughs. "Starting off easy are we, Okay. It causes Jack to become like super hyper and won't allow him to sleep and he already has trouble with that so, and she feels bad so she made a sacrifice too." He finishes with a small smile.

"Aww. That's so sweet." Daniel decides to ruin my perfect moment. "Are you sure they aren't together? They don't seem like just friends."

"Yes Danny-Boy just friends. They have never even kissed on the lips. Next question?"

"Why did Jack full on shut down?" The mentalist runs a hand down his face. "Getting to the more sensitive questions I see. Jack was the younger brother that no one wanted. His father's own personal punching bag. His druggie mother collector boy. He lived in the closet for eight years when he wasn't being beaten to death by his drunk dad, being sold to rapists for drugs by his mom, or being held under water for screwing up. That was when he didn't meet his quota of stolen money each month."

I was in tears by that part of the story. These poor kids. I turned around to see how Olivia was and it was the cutest thing. Jack was laying on his back with his knees up acting as a backrest, while Olivia was sitting on his chest leaning back on his knees. One of his hands were clasped with hers, the other was feeding her gummy bears. She had one had in his and was feeding him Spicy Doritos. They were giggling and laughing as if nothing mattered.

I turned back around to Merritt and Daniel. "Are you okay Henley?" I nodded and pointed over to where the 'twins' were. The boys followed my head and saw the scene before us. It was so sweet. In between bites they would make silly faces and Jack would kiss the back of the hand that was still clasped tightly in his.

"Merritt?" I asked. Daniel and he turned to face me. It was time to get back to the conversation at hand. "Will you keep going? I need to know Jack's story." He nodded and continued.

"At nine he was sent to a foster home where it wasn't much better. They did the same things they did to him at home but they added starving to the list. He ran away a month later and went to Central Park. He saw Mr. Atlas here perform and decided that this was what he wanted to do so he walked past you and stole a deck of cards."

Daniel jumped. "That's were those went. Everyone thought I was crazy." "Shh, I want to hear how he met Olivia."

"At 11 he could pick pocket anyone, fight better than any 11 year old should, could mimic voices perfectly, and could throw cards."

I was confused. "Throw cards? Like playing cards?" He nodded and called over to Jack. "Yo Jackie boy, throw a card at the poster behind our heads without standing up."

"Okay. Liv hand me and card." She grabbed his pack out of his back pocket and handed them to him. He took and whipped it so fast I though I imagined it. We turned around and it was perfectly lodged right behind in the middle.

"Thanks Jack."

"No problem Merritt. How's our story coming? Have I met Olivia yet?"

"Almost, you're 11." The 'Twins' went back to feeding each other and laughing. "That's why I love them. They are so carefree." Merritt continued explaining. "Jack knows I'm telling you how horrible his life was, but his only question was 'Have I met Olivia yet?' They are each other's only reason for surviving. If it wasn't for Olivia, Jack would be dead and Vice versa. They need each other."

"Ok so at 12 he was walking the streets when he heard someone scream. It sounded like someone his age and he knew he needed to help them so he climbed 7 stories of fire escapes and broke into their house to stop her dad from hitting her again. He yanked out his playing cards started throwing them at her dad while she climbed out the window. When he ran out of cards he punched him one time in the jaw and said 'If you ever come near your daughter again, I won't think twice to kill you.' He climbed back down the fire escape where the little girl was crying. It was who is now known as Olivia today." Merritt jesters back to the 'Twins' who were now playing ninja in the giant room. Olivia went for a strike, but Jack twisted out just in time. "Boom!" Merritt continues, "I guess they're our own little weirdo's."

Daniel interrupts again. "Guys, we need to get to work let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Meritt's Pov:

(A few days later)

After living with the 'Twins' we learned that they weren't acting about all their weirdness. They were constantly doing this that surprised the rest of us. They had really weird rituals that they did, but at least they were nice enough to invite us to do them with us. Henley and I usually went along to see what they did but Daniel always grumbled about them not being serious about being here.

All of a sudden I heard a high pitch scream. "Jack! Wake up! It's Monday!" Jack who was asleep on the couch next to me flew up, grabbed his leather jacket, and called back. "Are you ready Liv? We need to go soon."

"Yes I'm ready. Daniel, Henley, Merritt would you guys like to come with us?"

"I'm game." I was curious as to why they were both so excited about where we were going. Henley walked into the living room and was dragging Daniel behind her. "We are coming too. Whether Daniel likes it or not."

Olivia and Jack linked arms, something they did all the time but no one including me, the mentalist, could figure out. We crawled into the cab and were on our way. When we got out it was an orphanage, but Henley, Daniel and I were confused. Neither of them had spent time in one.

They skipped to the door. Jack turned back to us. "Listen really closely okay?" They knocked this series of knocks before speaking. "Knock Knock It's Party O'Clock."

Inside we could hear the screams of little kids and the shuffling of feet. Many different versions of "Jack" and "Olivia" were called out. I turned to Henley who had tears pooling in her eyes. Daniel still looked ticked that we forced him away from the blueprints.

The door finally opened and a teenage boy about 14 smiled. "Guys! Thank God. The kids have been going crazy waiting on their friends. Come on in." We followed them in but were fortunate to be about three feet back when a horde of children attacked them with hugs. "Jackie!" "Liv!" "Olivia" "Jack" Was repeated many times before the 'Twins' could get them to sit down in front of them.

Olivia started. "Okay guys, we would like to introduce you to some of our friends." Jack pointed at each of us. "This is Merritt, Henley, and Daniel. Can you say hi?" This caused another round of unidentifiable squeals and questions.

Then the owner of the orphanage came over. "Okay, if there is something you want Jack or Liv to help with or show you go get it set up. You know the rules. They can only stay for a little while or they will get in trouble. Go." All the kids ran off to get different things down and out of their rooms.

Jack and Olivia turned to the owner. "How are you Camilla?"

"Oh so well. Just lovely to see you two again. Although I'm very disappointed in you two. You have yet to formally introduce to your friends."

They jumped right into it. "Camilla this is Daniel, Henley, and Merritt. Guys, this is Camilla."

I laughed. "I still haven't gotten over you two doing and saying everything together. It still funny every time."

At that point they were called away by the kids so Camilla took us to her office which had a window that showed the play area. "Have a seat. Make yourself comfortable and ask all the questions that have been popping around in your head since you arrived. Wait, before that I have one question. Why don't you like my Olivia and Jack?" She said, that last part directed at Daniel.

"I don't believe I stuttered. Why don't you like them?" She said again without flinching. I couldn't help but laugh. "You are just like them. You are hilarious too."

"I don't not like them." He said back confused.

"Yeah, Right." She said. "Do you guys have any questions for me?"

Henley starts. "How long have you known them?"

"Henley, right?" She nods. "About seven years. They were working the streets and they came across this seven year old who was alone. They couldn't take care of him so they asked me to. They said they would be back every Monday to make sure no harm came to him. They kept their promise but now everyone here loves them."

Henley interrupts, "Was he the 14 year old who smiled really big when he opened the door?"

Camilla nodded. "Every week he's surprised that they come back. He didn't think that they would the first week much less the next seven years. I think it shows him exactly how little something helps. They come every week, help with homework because Jack is like a math whiz and Olivia is a science nerd, show the little ones a few card tricks, and then they spend a little alone time with Jeremy, the 14 year old. Sometimes the kids can trick Liv and Jack into dancing for them, I don't know why but they seem to enjoy it."

Daniel decides to answer her former question. "I didn't like Jack because I thought he was a loser kid with daddy issues who couldn't handle the big leagues. I thought that he was a cocky teenage boy who picked up girls on the weekends and used magic as a way to do it. I didn't like Olivia because I thought she was in love with Jack, which I still think she is, so she followed him around, prepared to sacrifice what she needed to do for him. I thought she couldn't possibly be worth anything to help any of us, but I was wrong, about both of them. Truth be told, I didn't listen to anything they told us or tried to prove to us. I never went with them on their weekly outings like the others did because I thought they were stupid gimmicks. I didn't want to come to this one. Henley forced me. And then I got here. And I saw what they did for these kids. How much they depended on them to come every week. I haven't seen Jack and Olivia. I've seen the made up perceptions I wanted to see. I'm sorry." He finished his rant and looked Camilla straight in the eye.

She just blinked. "I still don't like you. You seem like a douche. Turn around you three and you'll see what I was talking about."

We turned around and looked through the window. Jack and Olivia were slow dancing in the middle of the play area with a bunch of teenagers and children sitting around them. They were laughing and talking, while doing intricate moves that seemed like it took months to perfect.

Camilla started talking about. "See what I mean? Even the teenagers try to trick them into dancing with each other. I don't know why everyone is so fascinated by it." She walks back out into the play area after the song ends. All the kids hug Jack and Olivia goodbye except for one little boy who holds on to Liv like a life line and a little girl that does the same to Jack. They walk towards us and the door where we are waiting with Jeremy.

"Guys, this is Cameron and Asher. They refuse to leave our sides until the very last second. One secret we will let you in on is that Cameron here has a giant crush on Mr. Wilder, and Asher gets super jealous." Olivia states. Jack laughs as he tickles Cameron. She says, "I do not!" at the same time as Asher.

That causes me to laugh and whisper to the other two. "Remind you of anyone you know?" Henley giggles and Daniel smirks.

Jack gets serious. "Guys it 1:30. You know we have to leave now before he shows up or we'll get in trouble right?" They both just nod and hold their arms out to Jeremy who takes them without trouble.

Right before we walk out Jack whispers into Jeremy's ear, "Call me if the bastard tries anything, Okay?"

We get back to the apartment and start packing for our trip to Paris. We have to go rob a bank which has surprisingly never been on my bucket list, and good thing Tressler has a private jet and doesn't ask questions, because that could get awkward.

About 15 minutes before we leave, I'm standing in the living room with Jack and Daniel while the girls finish getting ready. Olivia screams, I don't blink and neither does Daniel because she screams all the time but Jack but by the time I look up Jack is already in the next room holding her.  
>Daniel is bewildered. "How the hell did he know something was wrong with her?" Henley just walks into the room with looking worried. "He can tell the difference in her screams. Big deal." Daniel and I share a look. Big deal, yeah right.<p>

"Olivia, please calm down. We'll find it I promise you. We wouldn't dare. You need to breathe Liv or you're gonna go into a panic attack. You can't do that. It's been so long. Just take a deep breath and hold mine. Okay?"

He pulls his arms away long enough to take off the tied purple bracelet that they always wear. He hands it to her, and she holds on to it like it could disappear at any moment. He leads her over to the couch and sits her in his lap before tucking her head under his chin and holding her. After about 5 minutes she cries herself to sleep. He unclenches her hand, takes the bracelet and slides it around her wrist before laying her on the couch and getting up.

The whole interaction, Daniel, Henley, and I have been staring at them waiting to see how he handled it. He seemed to be handling it well. He paced for about 2 minutes before punching a wall. Or not. "Damn it. Damn it. Damn it." He walked off, cuss words streaming after him.

Three minutes later we hear a giant thud. We walk into Olivia and Jack's room to see it destroyed. Jack is laying in the middle of the floor panting. Henley's worried. "You okay Jack?"

He nods. "They were the last thing she had from her grandmother before she died of cancer. She made them for Liv when she was seven. Olivia lost hers." Held up his arm. "It's all good though. I found it." He was grinning like an idiot. "We can leave whenever you guys are ready. I'll go get Olivia."

Daniel cusses. "Those damn kids are going to give me a heart attack. He destroyed their entire room over bracelet. It's stupid."

"It's not stupid Danny, its romantic." Of course Henley thinks they're in love. I have to be the one to burst her bubble. "But they aren't together. Remember?"

She scoffs. "Whatever. Come on. I want to be there when he gives it to her." We walk back into the living room. Jack is smiling softly and shaking Olivia.

"Liv wake up. We gotta go to Paris." She slowly rises and wipes her eyes. "Yeah Paris. Do you want your bracelet back?" He nods. He is being a douche right now.

"Yeah, kinda. My arm feels lonely without it, and besides I figured you might want yours back." He pulls hers out and hands it to her. She screams and launches herself into his arms.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She pulled herself back. "Where did you find it?"

He laughs. "In that pig-sty we call a room." He stands up and she goes with him. "Come on Rugrat! We have a plane to catch." She slides his bracelet back onto his wrist and then does the same with hers. He starts to walk away, but she stops him. "Het Hem!"

He rolls his eyes. "My apologies your majesty." He turns around and allows her to jump onto his back the same way they walked in the day we met them.


	4. Chapter 4

Daniel's Pov:

We had just gotten to the airport and of course the 'Twins' were asleep. I grabbed an apple that was next to my head and tossed it at Jack he jolted up. "Who dares to awaken the Warlock of all things Sugar?"

"We're at the airport. Get up." He looks around.

"Oh I guess we are." This causes the other two to laugh. He scoops Olivia into his arms bridal style and carries her onto the plane. As I pass I hear the flight attendants whispering. "Are those two together?" "Man I wish I had me a man like that!"

Merritt leans toward me. "Why do the 'Twins' wonder why people think they are together? I mean, she can scream a certain way and he comes running. He can say her name a certain way and she knows exactly what he wants. I'm a mentalist and I can't figure out how their heads work."

Henley sighs. "Shut up you two. I think it's adorable. I wish I had a boyfriend like that." She raises her hands in mock surrender. "I know, I know, 'They aren't dating', I'm just saying. They could and everyone would ship them."

20 minutes into the ride, Olivia is still asleep, and Merritt has a feeling. "Daniel won't be able to wake Liv up. I bet you Henley." Henley holds up a 20, and Merritt nods.

"I can wake her up. She's just sleeping not dead." I shake her and call her name. That doesn't work. I make a lot of noise around her. That doesn't work either. "I give up. She's dead."

Merritt grins. "Jack say Olivia's names at a normal volume. Not yelling or anything."

"That's not going to work Merritt." I refuse to believe that it will.

Jack smirks. "I'll do you one better." He walked to the other side of the plane. "Hundred bucks. I can get her to wake up. Deal?"

"Deal."

He crosses his arms and leans back, "Liv." She jumps up. "Where's Jack?" That caused everybody in the cabin to burst out laughing. Jack pushed off the wall and took the money out of Merritt's hand. "Thank You!" He then handed the money to Liv. "Hold on to this for us."

I was confused. "How did you do that?"

He just laughs. "Liv wasn't asleep. She hasn't been for 10 minutes. Careful she'll try to do that to you. If she notices the conversation is about her she pretend to still be asleep."

Now it was Henley's turn to be confused. "How did you know that? You spent most of your time on the other side of the wall. You haven't been near her most of the ride."

He looked at me. "Her breathing changed. When she's awake it's different than when she's asleep, and plus her eyelids stopped fluttering. She's pretty good, but not good enough to fool me yet. When she heard about your bet with Merritt, she figured you would make a comment about me." He pointed to his head. "We spoke with our minds. You know for magicians you aren't very observant."

Merritt sighed. "Well sorry we haven't had time to memorize your girlfriend sleeping."

Jack and Olivia both just yelled. "Not my girlfriend." "Not his girlfriend." "And you're just cranky because you're out 100 bucks. So BOOM." They turned to each other and high fived. "Twin Telepathy."

Then Olivia remembers what Jack said about her. "Oh and don't be getting all high and mighty mister." She then got super excited. "You should see Jack when he sleeps, it's the cutest thing. He curls up and uses…" She didn't get to finish because he jumped up and covered her mouth, and dragged her towards the back of the plane.

"Ladies and gentleman, Olivia Brenner." She rolls her eyes before elbowing him in the stomach. He released her and fell to the ground dramatically. He reached his hand out as if to call for help. She rolled her eyes again and started sobbing hysterically. She dropped to her knees and held his limp body against hers. I was confused. Wasn't he acting? Henley and Merritt looked just as confused, but they had a tinge of panic.

"And scene!" Olivia called. She hopped up and offered her hands to Jack who used them to pull himself off of the floor. He groaned. "Jackie Boy if your pants get any tighter, you're going to cut off circulation."

He just scoffs. "As long as MY ass looks this fine, and I can still KICK anybody else's ass. I'm good." Henley started laughing. She stood up and walked towards the 'Twins'.

"I want to see how good these pants are for myself. Can you do a little spin for us Jack?" He hopped up onto a table and started turning. "Whatcha think Hen?" She looked amazed.

"Come here. I want to see how tight they are." She took her hand and ran it along the outline of his jeans. She and Olivia gave an impressed look. "Damn Jack! And you're sure you can fight in these things?" He smirked and sat down. That answers that.

I was getting agitated. "When you two are done staring at Jack's ass, we have work to do. Could we please go over the plan on what we need to accomplish this week." Merritt coughs to cover up 'jealous!' Everyone sits down, and works on the plan until we land in Paris.

Once we got to the hotel room Jack went to sit on the couch, or so we thought. By the time the rest of us had gotten in the door, he was asleep with his head on the back of the couch. Olivia just sighed and walked over to him. She laid him down onto the couch, took off her jacket, rolled it up, put it under his head, and then laid down almost completely on top of him. Her head was on his chest and her arms were wrapped around him. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Henley giggled at their theatrics. "Should we leave them there or wake them up and send them to their rooms?"

"Just leave them. They would've ended up on the couch in the middle of the night anyway. This way they don't have to walk as far." I looked at Merritt. He was pretty much dead on his feet.

"Those kids have the right idea. I'll see you two tomorrow. Don't get jealous Daniel. I'm going to give Henley a hug." He reached around really slowly in a way to mock me. I just groaned and walked away. "Goodnight."


End file.
